


Crow Escam Gratis Peccata Dimittit (Playlist & Cover Art)

by CopperCrane2, Ggunsailor



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/pseuds/CopperCrane2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Playlist, playlist cover art and gifs for the fic!
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	Crow Escam Gratis Peccata Dimittit (Playlist & Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crow Escam Gratis Peccata Dimittit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631637) by [Ggunsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor). 



> Read the fic here! It's so much fun! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSMB_2020/works/27631637

_ **PLAYLIST:** _

[Spotify Side A](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Fbirv41vZcl8N1zu4FIRw?si=HOH8FqcERnSO7uBBISWDjg)

[Spotify Side B](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4pBC3RmQi3Ed0gmXHXKPAa?si=9hYIB2knQo6s0cIf3TlfNw)

[iTunes Side A](https://music.apple.com/gb/playlist/cegpd-a-dreamy/pl.u-vxy66D5IW3Jy11)

[iTunes Side B](https://music.apple.com/gb/playlist/cegpd-b-beats/pl.u-AkAmmlkixegp77)

_**FRONT COVER:** _

**_ BACK COVERS: _ **

GIFS:


End file.
